Queriéndote en el pasado y el futuro
by Ashieli4ever
Summary: Kate Potter es una joven de 17 años que por accidente viaja al pasado a reencontrarse con su abuelo James y toda su generación. Pero no está sola,no, su queridisimo amigo Will Black la acompaña... ¿Qué pasará cuando Kate se de cuenta donde estan? ¿Y Will?


**Bueno…Esto es un nuevo proyecto que empezamos ambas: Ash y Eli. Esperemos que les guste!**

**Queriéndote en el pasado y futuro…**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Déjame, solo déjame…**

"_S_

_ueña._

_Imagina que tienes todo. Y que todo puedes lograr._

_¿Te conformas con ello?_

_Tal vez lo importante sea intentar querer lo que tienes._

_Porque si lo pierdes, lo lamentas. Puede que un tiempo. Puede que toda la vida._

_Nunca lamentes el pasado._

_Tan solo el presente._

_Quiere el presente, quiérete a ti misma…Y se feliz"_

Kate comenzaba a escribir en su nuevo diario.

Estaba en la biblioteca, su pequeño sitio favorito.

No había mucha gente. A mediados de Noviembre, casi nunca había nadie. Se frotó levemente las manos, mientras trasmitía calor de una a otra.

Apoyó su barbilla en el bordillo de la mesa, a continuación su mejilla.

Estaba desvelada y cansada.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, imaginando que era verano y estaría tranquilamente en su casa, descansando.

Su padre, Harry Potter, el famosísimo auror, estaría con su delantal amarillo friendo salchichas.

Sonriendo y acariciando a su precioso perro.

Su madre, Ginny Potter, se acercaba lentamente y le daba un corto beso en los labios y sonreía mientras iba a preparar la mesa.

Su hermano pequeño, Jack, tiraba levemente del delantal de su padre haciendo que este le sonriera.

Sonríe…

Ese sentimiento cuando estás feliz y quieres transmitir felicidad. Por eso pones una mirada emotiva y sonríes.

Sobre todo deseando que la otra persona lo haga también.

Sonríe para ser feliz…

Pero de repente…

Algo había chocado contra su cabeza, la cual daba vueltas y vueltas en un mismo sitio.

Abrió los ojos, que extrañamente estaban cubiertos de lágrimas tras el impacto. Un segundo después se frotó la zona donde le habían dado.

Vio una quaffle en el suelo. Seguramente la causante del repentino accidente.

Se volvió a tocar la herida.

¡Como le dolía!

Subió rápidamente los ojos hasta descubrir al culpable.

El asqueroso y repugnante William Black.

Le habría escupido en la cara tranquilamente…Pero no lo hizo.

- Eh…-comenzó él-. ¿Tu ..?

- Vete a la mierda Black.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Pero tu de que vas?

- Al contrario que tu no voy de gilipollas, que piensa que tiene alguna posibilidad de jugar al quidditch. Y al contrario, también que tu, yo digo las cosas a la cara. Como por ejemplo ahora, eres un auténtico gusano rubio e idiota-Kate sonrió sin ninguna ironía-. Bueno me voy. ¡Bye baby!

Will se giró viendo como la chica, salía rápidamente de la biblioteca, moviendo su falda estrepitosamente al compás de sus caderas.

La desnudó delicadamente con la mirada.

No le gustaba.

Pero simplemente, sentía cierto anhelo al deseo físico.

Decidió de pensar en la estúpida de Potter y concentrarse en lo que realmente era importante… ¡Quidditch!

Recogió su quaffle favorita y vio una nota al lado de ella, la leyó, fijándose en la preciosa caligrafía.

"_El tiempo es lo que impide que las cosas ocurran a la vez._

_M.K.P. & y en un pasado lejano D.R.P."_

La frase era preciosa, pero las siglas no las comprendía.

¿M.K.P? ¿Quien diablos era esa? Por supuesto era una chica, un chico jamás se pararía a escribir semejantes bobadas.

Fue a junto su mejor amigo y se sentó al lado de él.

- ¡Hola!-comenzó este distraídamente pensando todavía en la nota.

- Hola… ¿Pelea matutina con Potter?-preguntó este señalando a una chica que entraba de nuevo en la biblioteca en busca de algo.

- Si, esa morena, no para de incordiarme.

- Tío, está buenísima, yo me comería esos ojos azules que tiene-pensó su amigo Christian Madison, de la misma edad que Will, 17 años. Un rubio prepotente, pero amigo de sus amigos.

- Cris, tú te comerías hasta el culo de Sinistra-rió este, Cris hizo una leve mueca-. ¿Qué haces?

Él levantó la vista y dirigió su mirada a su amigo.

- ¿Ves a esa morena de ahí?-señaló a una rubia increíblemente guapa de dos mesas más al fondo- Se llama Rachel Strip. De Ravenclaw, suele frecuentar la biblioteca. Y yo suelo "casualmente" chocar con ella haciendo que sus libros caigan al suelo.

- Vamos…Que estás colado por ella.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?-Cris puso cara de soñador.

Ambos rieron estridentemente.

Tal vez la nota no la había escrito una chica, tal vez un chico.

Pero las cosas estaban claras…clarísimas.

La falda de Potter se había vuelto su mayor atención en aquellos momentos y eso era lo importante.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, Kate Potter, una niña de unos 17 años, ojos azules y cabello negro azabache, se aproximaba a la mesa en la que momentos antes había ocupado. Cerca de la mesa que ellos ocupaban. Momentos más tarde, otra niña de cabellos castaños casi rubios y ojos violetas se aproximó hasta Kate, le susurró algo y se fue así como había llegado, esa niña era su prima: Elizabeth Weasley.

Cris, un joven rubio de ojos azules, alto, y atlético, codeó a Will un joven de cabellos casi rubios, pero en una tonada más oscura, de ojos marrones, buen cuerpo.

Éste asintió con la cabeza y monótonamente fijó su mirada en…

Silbó distraídamente, lo que percató a la niña Potter, que inmediatamente se dio vuelta, mirando amenazadoramente a Black.

-Este…Hola Kate, yo…Creo que me voy.-dijo Cris, saludando de paso a la morena y corriendo hasta llegar a chocar 'por accidente' a una joven, a la que de pronto se le caían todos los libros y miraba molesto al chico…

Will ahogó una pequeña risita al ver a su amigo haciendo payasadas por disculparse con la joven.

Pero…El tenía otro tipo de problemas, y ese problema tenía nombre y apellido: Kate Potter. Que, por cierto, no parecía muy feliz al notar que la mirada del chico estaba dirigida expresamente a su parte posterior.

-Te crees muy listo ¿Eh, Black?-dijo la niña mirándole con odio.

-Realmente si, Potter.-comentó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, provocando que la joven intensificara su amenazadora mirada.

-Pues entonces déjame tomarme la molestia de bajarte de esa nube de agua gasificada y hacerte saber que no lo eres ni de pasada. Hasta el idiota de Malfoy y su cerebro a base de naftalina es muchísimo mejor.-dijo fríamente.

Él se paró molesto, no iba a permitir que Potter viniera a decirle…Todo lo que le dijo.

-Mira niña, no se que problema tendrás tu con migo. Pero yo…No me importan ni tú ni tus malditas palabras. – y sin decirle más se disponía a irse, pero para arruinar su posible 'madurez', retrocedió medio paso y bajó su mano lentamente hasta por debajo de la espalda de la chica.

Kate se dio vuelta rápidamente, molesta porque le hayan manoseado y dispuesta a cobrar venganza, pero cuando iba a hacerlo…Will ya no estaba.

Salió caminando molesta, sin recordar el verdadero motivo por el que había ido allí.

Estaba muy ocupada en su difícil tarea de insultar a Black, que no vio que Cris estaba, todavía, en el suelo, recogiendo los libros de Rachel.

Kate cayó estrepitosamente sobre el joven, los libros, Rachel y los útiles de ésta.

Cris intentando evitar que Kate cayera sobre él la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura, aunque no lo pudo evitar, y como resultado, Cris terminó haciendo lo que el joven Black: Posar una mano sobre la falda de Kate, quien más molesta que antes solo pudo golpearle la mejilla al joven y salir disparada del lugar antes de que todos los alumnos curiosos se aproximaran…

Una vez dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor, la joven Potter se dedicaba a leer entretenida un libro que titulaba _"Magia Blanca y Antigua, aprenda sus buenos usos." _ Ese libro se lo había regalado su adorado padrino, Sirius Black, nadie podía creer que esa niña adorara tanto a Sirius y pudiera llegar a odiar a su primogénito.

Luego se dirigió a cenar, y por fin, luego de hablar con Eli, su compañera de cuarto, Kate se durmió, para levantarse temprano al día siguiente y encaminarse a clases de Encantamientos.

-¡Señorita Potter!-exclamó indignado el profesor.-Ya le dije por lo menos cinco veces que no es así…Haber…Alguien que haya terminado…-decía el profesor Flitwick, señalando con sus pequeños deditos entre todos los alumnos.

-Señor Black, ayude a su compañera.

Will miró pícaramente a Kate, que se dedicó a fulminarlo. Luego de decirle a Eli que se vaya con Cris, para poder sentarse junto a la joven Potter y pasar a explicarle más cómodamente a Kate, aunque era más bien para molestarla que para otra cosa.

-Bueno, pueden retirarse…-dijo finalmente el pequeño profesor.-Menos Black y Potter…Que se quedarán aquí para terminar ese encantamiento.

Media hora practicando y practicando para que el endemoniado encantamiento saliera bien…Y…No lo lograban.

Aun así Kate no dejó que Will se marchara. Todo iba extrañamente bien…Hasta que Kate pronunció mal por quinta vez el hechizo y un círculo verde los envolvió a ambos, Will preocupado cubrió con su cuerpo el de Kate, pronto estaban los dos tambaleándose sobre ninguna superficie sólida, empujados por un 'Cordón invisible que tiraba de su estómago' como lo hubiera definido Will.

Dejaron de tambalearse de un momento a otro, pero no llegaron a tocar el suelo. Estaban cayendo por uno de los altos pasillos de ¿Hogwarts? Si, pero un Hogwarts mucho más…Antiguo.

Algo amortiguó la caída de Kate (Que estaba demasiado ocupada en no mostrar lo que había debajo de su falda): Un par de brazos fuertes.

-¿Desde cuando los ángeles caen del cielo?-preguntó una voz que pretendía ser…Sexy.

Ella resopló molesta y se bajó como pudo, pisando modestamente la túnica de Will, que estaba en el suelo, dispuesto a pararse, no en muy mal estado.

Will levantó la mirada y vio que alguien le ofrecía un brazo, para su desgracia no era Kate…Si no…Un joven de cabellos azabaches, lentes y ojos marrones.

-H-hola…-dijo Will mirando de arriba a bajo el atuendo del joven, y el suyo propio…Era como diferente.

-Hola…-dijo éste algo desconfiado-¿Eres…Sois nuevos?-preguntó, dando por confirmadas las sospechas del niño Black, bueno…En realidad no, solamente dejándole dos hipótesis:

1: Ese no era Hogwarts realmente.

2: Esos dos jóvenes vivían en una burbuja… ¡¿Quién no iba a conocer a William Black!

Un ruido sordo los sacó de sus hipótesis, giró para ver de donde provenía el ruido y vio a Kate golpeando al otro joven, un castaño de ojos azules, alto y por el momento con la mejilla colorada.

-Este…Este… ¡Me ha manoseado!-gritó histérica.

-'Este' tiene nombre-dijo molesto el chico de la mejilla golpeada-Tienen el honor de conocer al gran, magnifico….

-¡Sirius!-otra voz se escuchó, un tercer joven apareció, agitado, era alto, de ojos color miel y cabello castaño claro.

-Gracias, Remus… ¡Has arruinado mi presentación!-le dijo molesto. Mientras Remus y el tal Sirius discutían sobre un tema X, el otro joven se acercó a Will y Kate, que miraban todo, muy confundidos.

-Pues…Verán, yo soy James Potter, el otro-dijo señalando al de cabellos oscuros-Es Sirius Black, y el restante es Remus Lupin.

**Continuará…**

**Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°O**

**¡Listo! Esperemos que les haya gustado y nos dejen su rr, que nos hace mucha ilusion a ambas!**

**Les queremos:**

Eli y Ash


End file.
